This invention relates generally to gaskets for sealing the joint between an opening and a cylindrical surface extending therethrough. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel and improved gasket seal particularly suitable for sealing between a manhole opening or the like and a sewer pipe and to a novel and improved method for installing such gasket.